


I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.

by wildheartx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: In which Adam Page's slow descent towards a mental breakdown continues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.

Three weeks. It had been exactly three weeks since Adam had done anything wrestling related. On one hand, the Virginian was grateful for the time off, but at the same time he was going crazy. Not only was wrestling what he loved, but he had been doing it for so long now and had become accustomed to a certain routine, a way of doing things that when a large part of his life was disrupted, it really bothered him. 

From a physical standpoint, Adam knew that he would be fine. Getting back in the ring and finding his footing again wouldn't be so bad. But getting his head back in the right place? Especially when it had already been out of sorts for months to begin with? Well, that was another issue entirely.

And normally when he was fighting a battle in his head, Adam would turn to the gym and bury himself in a workout or take out his aggression in the ring but neither of those were options at the time being. So naturally, his grip on the bottle became tighter. The familiar burn of whiskey and the fuzzy warmth of beer provided a much need comfort in a period filled with fear and uncertainty. 

He just, felt alone and helpless. No one to talk to, not that anyone seemed to care. If none of the guys in the Elite cared if he was okay, why would anyone else? So really reaching out for help just seemed like a waste of time.

At this point, he was just hoping and praying that this would all be over soon because he didn't really know how much more he could take. 

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting unresolved mental health issues on Adam Page is a good coping mechanism. Okay, probably not. But it works for me so... -shrug;
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Monster" by Skillet.


End file.
